creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Paranormal School -Revised Edition
Author's Note: Paranormal School was written a year or two ago. I had really loved it back then and enjoyed writing every part of it. Now reading my old work, I felt an overwhelming wave of nostalgia. I wanted to share the story again, but now much clearer, much better than my old work, but I didn't want to erase my old work entirely. It is filled with so many memories. If you want to read it. Here's a link Paranormal School. Here I go! Prologue: Adriend Michel I remember how I first met your mother Chia. She appeared in my dreams. I know this sounds cheesy and unrealistic but what I'm about to tell you is all true. It was like any other day, I went home right after school. I ate breakfast with my family then went to my room to do my homework. I fell asleep while I was doing my chemistry assignment. As you well known I try to avoid in dealing with chemistry related things. At first it was a dreamless sleep, then I heard a faint sound of splashing water. Then there was color. It was pink, at first it was just a strand of pink, then it became visible, it was the hair of a girl. I asked who she was, at first there was no resspond, then came a faint whisper. "Katliny." Then she vanished. I thought the dream was over and I would wake up to the sound of the alarm, but it wasn't. There was a scream, a high pitch scream. The one who make when you see a spider next to you. Oh come on Chia don't look embarassed. Everyone is afraid of something. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a very pissed off voice. That was the time she fully appeared infront of me, her face full of anger. She was very beautiful, her hair was bright red like the sun. Her brown eyes are as brown the branches of trees. She was wearing red, as if to match her hair. I wanted to know her name, where she lives and if she would like to go out with me. "Who are you? And what are you doing here? This is supposed to be my realm!" "I'm Adriend Michel, and you are?" "What a silly human you are. How stupid can you get? You shouldn't tell withces your name, they can put hexes on you. Don't you know that? Oh well have fun living the rest of your life." After that dream, a lot of strange things started happening around me. The Park bench would flung itself towards me for no good reason. During exams pencils will be flying from my classmate's hands toward me, trying to pin me on the wall. Also everytime I leave my room all my things will be turned upsidedown. It was as if a witch has put a curse on me, oh wait, a witch did put a curse on me. Chapter 1 Mary Alish Category:Karikamiya Category:Short stories Category:Paranormal